mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
List of Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle characters
MGW's online ninja drama Seishin (Pure Heart) revolve around a wide array of both fictional and historical characters. They are organized by their affiliation, which can be the name of a location or notable family. Iga Province Hattori Family The Hattori are one of the Three Grand Ninja Families of Iga. ;Hanzo Hattori :Four figures under this name who works as retainers of Mikawa and are widely notable in the history of ninja) Ueno Family ;Ueno no Hidari :(上野ノ左) Very little is known about this genin, but he is mentioned in the Bansenshukai. His real name is apparently Sabei Takaba (高羽 左兵衛). ;Shuzen Ueno :(上野 主膳正) Name is translated as "Shuzen-no-kami", a position for an affairs officer (tsukasahttp://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%8F%B8). Shuzen is a title for the head of Crown Prince's Quarters for food. Shimotsuge Family Shimotsuge is an area in the Iga District. It's known to be the homeland of Kizaru and Kozaru. In Seishin, they are twins known for their animal-like abilities. *Kizaru and Kozaru Shimotsuge Tsukimori Family The Tsukimori (月森氏) is a fictional branch family of the Fujibayashi. They are situated in northeastern Iga Province. *Ryō Tsukimori (b. 1527) *Hajime Tsukimori (b.1529) *Aina Tsukimori (b.1528) *Shoutarou (b: 1549) *Shiori *Yua *Taisuke *Kai of Mibuno (b1547) Kido Family/Kōdanguchi The Kido is the family of Yazaemon Kido, a ninja known for his accomplished firearm skill. In Seishin, it is a family of both firearm makers and users within Iga. The Kōdanguchi is a fictional branch family made by Yazaemon's younger brother. *Yazaemon Kido / Kido of Otowa (音羽ノ城戸) *Yoshizo ; Yazaemon's brother :Unnamed at the moment (may be Yazaeburo/弥三郎). Yoshizo's father who created the Kōdanguchi Family. ;Higashi : Yoshizo's dog. His name (ひがし or 東) means East; it's also a place in Yufune. Fujibayashi Family The Fujibayashi are one of the Three Grand Ninja Families of Iga. *Fujibayashi Nagato-no-Kami (Nagato-no-kami) *Dōjun Tateoka *Hayato (b. 1547) Shimagahara-tou (島ヶ原党) The ninja of Shimagahara Village (島ヶ原 村). No information at the moment. Momochi Family *Tanba Momochi *Saizō Kirigakure Other Notable Families ;Kotarō Shindohttp://www.eonet.ne.jp/~tailon/ninzya/sonotanoninzya.htm :(新堂 小太郎) His name is mentioned in the Bansenshukai (see Eleven Ninja), and he seemed to have frightened each province with his ninjutsu. Other Iga Characters ;Jyōuun Morita :(森田 浄雲; もりた じょううん) A samurai servant under the Tsutsui clan (筒井家), retainer family of Oda Family. He participated in the Tenshō Iga no Ran and captured Ichinomiya Castle (一之宮城). He died June 9th, 1582, apparently killed by Nobuo Oda during Third Iga Revolt. This was possibly due to Morita's tie with Toyotomi Hideyoshi, who Nobuo had antipathy towards. ;Kai Shimoyama :(下山 甲斐) Member of powerful family that guided the Oda forces. Makes up for Iga by facing Wakisaka Yasuharu's army. See Tenshō Iga no Ran. Ōmi Province Kōga Mochizuki Family *Lord Mochizuki (Izumo-no-kami) *Chiyome Mochizuki *Moritoki Mochizuki ;Yoemon Mochizuki :(望月 与右衛門) A member of the Koga 11 group that fought in the Shimabara Rebellion. ;Heidayū Mochizuki :(望月 兵大夫) b.1574. A member of the Koga 11 group that fought in the Shimabara Rebellion. Akutagawa Family ;Akutagawa Shichiroubei :(芥川 七郎兵衛) N/A. Iwane Family ;Iwane Nagato no Kami :(岩根 長門守) N/A ;Jinzaemon Iwane :(岩根 甚左衛門) b.1581 ;Kanbei Iwane :(岩根 勘兵衛) Kōsaka Family *Kyōshirō Kōsaka *Tsunasuga Kōsei *Satsuki Kurokawa Family ;Genban Kurokawa :(黒川 玄蕃) Founder of this family. The family apparently took part in Entoku No Ran in the late 1400s. ;Hayashi Kurokawa :(黒川 久内) N/A ;Shurinosuke Kurokawa :(黒川 修理ノ介) N/A ;Kenji Kurokawa :(黒川 健司) N/A ;Yoshirou Kurokawa :(黒川 与四郎) N/A Sugitani Family *Zenjūbō Sugitani ;Yotōji Sugitani :(杉谷 与藤次) Zenjubo's father. Ban Family A powerful family in Koga. ;Naganobu Ban :(伴　長信) Also known as "Tarozaemon" (太郎左衛門). Leader of Ban Family who commanded Koga ninja for Nobunaga Oda and Yoshikata Rokkaku, as they both rivaled the Asakura. Also may have supported Ieyasu against the Imagawa. Naganobu remained on Nobunaga's side until the Incident at Honnō-ji (本能寺の変) in 1582. ;Gohei Ban :(伴 五兵衛) N/A Tarao Family ;Mitsutoshi Tarao :(多羅尾 光俊) B.1514. The child of Mitsuyoshi (光吉). After the Rokkaku's defeat in the 1570s, he works closely with Nobunaga. Sanada Ten Braves / Sanada associates *Sasuke Sarutobi *Hakuunsai Tozawa *Saizō Kirigakure Others Koga/Omi People ;Masashige Daidōji :(大道寺 政繁; 1533 - 1590) Served Ujiyasu Hōjō, Ujimasu, and Ujinao. ;Toranosuke Aoyama :(青山 虎之助; あおやま とらのすけ) Koga Ninja that works under Ieyasu. ;Maguroku Ukai (Ugai) :(鵜飼 孫六) Koga Ninja that served Shigesada Toda (戸田 重貞), an ally of the Matsudaira family, at Nirengi Castle. Using two-hundred men, Maguroku caused the downfall of an Udono castle. He may have participated in Battle of Okehazama against the Imagawa. ;Jūdayū Yamanaka :(山中 十太夫) Koga Group member. ;Koheitai Miyajima :(宮嶋 小平太) One of the Yamanaka. Sagami Province Kazama Family *Kotarō Fūma ("The Demon of Sagami") *Goemon Ishikawa ("The Virtue") *Hayashi ("The Ashura") *Danzō Katō ("The Illusionist") ;Raimaro Kamiga : (上賀 雷麻呂) "The Terror of the Mountain". Famous Lords Tokugawa & Matsudaira ;Ieyasu Tokugawa :(徳川 家康) Once known as Motoyasu Matsudaira (松平元康) and is from Mikawa. Notable client of the Iga Forces, friend of Hanzo Hattori, and the founder of the Tokugawa Military Dictatorhip. Said to be a very capable leader who was calm and fearless, also a successful innovator. Since youth, he has a curious personality and was interested in various combat arts. Shinkage-ryū follower (1543 – 1616). Go Hōjō (Odawara) ;Ujitsuna Hōjō :(北条 氏綱) Son of the Go-Hojo clan founder Soun. Formerly from Ise Family, assumed that surname change was during early 1500s and succession to family was from Soun's death. (1487 – 1541). ;Ujiyasu Hōjō :(北条 氏康) Ujitsuna's son. 1515 – 1571 ;Ujimasa Hōjō :N/A Oda Family ;Nobunaga Oda :(織田 信長) ;Nobuo Oda :Nobunaga's son. Takeda ;Shingen Takeda :N/A Uesugi ;Kenshin Uesugi :Kenshin is his Buddhist name (1530 – 1578). He is a strong follower of Bishamoten. Has a rivalry with Shingen. Others ; Hasetsukabe no Koharumaru :(丈部 子春丸) A young boy spy under the command of Taira no Yoshikane, the uncle of Taira no Masakado. He's mentioned in the Shōmonki (将門記)http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%B0%86%E9%96%80%E8%A8%98, which chronicled the Jouhei Tengyou no Ran (承平・天慶の乱). Jesuit Mission of Japan *Francis Xavier *Cosme de Torres *Juan Fernández ;Anjiro : From Satsuma Province. Kōshū Ryū Gungu (Koushuu Ryuu Ninja) (甲州流 忍者 / 甲州流 軍学) A group specialized in military science. They serve the Takeda Family during the Edo Peroid. Kōshū Ryū Military School. 21st Century Chubu Regional Police Bureau / Shin Oniwabanshū Bureau building is located in Nagoya, the capital of Aichi Prefecture. The Shin group was approved by the Chubu Division Superintendent Supervisor. ;Toshinobu Hattori :(服部 季信) Chief Superintendent of Mie Prefectural Police. He suggested the formation of Shin Oniwabanshū group and serves as its chief, while its base of operations is stationed in Mie. ;Shōtarō Tsukimori :(月森 勝太郎) Member of Aichi Prefectural Police. Married with a daughter named Mei (明依) and denies his ninja ancestry. His father is Toshihiro (俊宏). ;Kai Takahashi :(高橋 魁) Aichi Prefectural Police. A long time partner of Shotarou. He was born in Iga, Mie. He has ancestors who lived in the village of Kasuga. ;Mitsutoshi Takagi :(高木 光敏) ;Keiichi Edogawa :(江戸 圭一) ;Masato Shimada :(島田 真人) Others ;Sōsuke Kawakami :(川上 壮介; b.1940) Fictional Soke of Banke Shinobi no Den (伴家忍之伝) of the Koga ninjutsu. Related to Ban Family; motif is the real life ninja grandmaster Jinichi Kawakami (川上 仁一) References Category:Seishin Category:Lists of Characters